


150: “You’re not the boss of me.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [150]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	150: “You’re not the boss of me.”

**150: “You’re not the boss of me.”**

* * *

"No."

"But why not!" Donghyuck whined loudly ignoring the snickering coming from the other members behind him.

Taeyong straighten up giving his famous 'because-I-said-so' look only to be met with Donghyuck's 'I-am-the-baby' look. "Lee Donghyuck I am not buying you a police baton."

"But I want it, hyung!"

"I can barely trust you not to throw your mic at your members there is no way I'm giving you another weapon."

"Hyung will you buy it for me?" Donghuck asked turning around quickly to his other hyung. Johnny frozen along with everyone else. It was no secret that Donghyuck was spoiled in Nct but being spoiled by his other members held no candle to Johnny's spoiling the younger members. Johnny seemed to never understood the word no in reference of one Lee Donghyuck.

"Okay."

"Thank you hyung!"

"Johnny! You can not buy him a police baton!"

"You're not the boss of me."

"UGH!"


End file.
